<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>花吐症 by FreezingCold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324363">花吐症</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold'>FreezingCold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Napoleonic Era RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贝西埃得了怪病</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Baptiste Bessières/Jean Lannes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>花吐症</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>近卫军骑兵司令贝西埃觉得喉咙有点发痒，像是喉管里卡了根鱼刺。他连忙背过身去，面朝军帐一角堆放的箱子，猛地咳嗽起来。为免动静太大惊扰军帐内其他人，他用力捂住嘴。<br/>“您没事吧？”副官立马察觉了他的异常，“要不要叫拉雷？”<br/>“不用，”贝西埃摆摆手，“我想只是有点咽喉炎……”<br/>话音未落，他的注意力便被手掌心的两片花瓣吸引了。<br/>“哪来的？”贝西埃扭头问副官，“你买了盆栽？”<br/>“没有啊，”副官挠挠头，“也许是风刮进来的？”<br/>“也许吧……”<br/>贝西埃忽觉喉头一甜，忍不住又咳嗽起来。<br/>“我还是去叫拉雷吧，”副官担忧地走上前来，“您看起来……”<br/>副官呆呆地盯着上司胸前那缓缓飘落的花瓣，完全忘记了自己原本想说什么。<br/>“我同意，去叫拉雷吧。”<br/>贝西埃迅速拾走了花瓣。</p>
<p>“……我原来以为这种病只是传说，没想到真有其事，”拉雷无奈地扶额，“也算阁下您运气好，我以前研究过东方的偏方，略微知晓一点关于此病的药理。”<br/>听了专业人士的意见后，贝西埃松了一口气，结果一不小心又咳出了两片花瓣，他连忙清清嗓子：“那么请问，我该吃什么药？”<br/>“这病不用吃药，”拉雷摇头，“找个您暗恋的人，和他接吻就行了。”<br/>“这……有别的药方吗？”贝西埃思索了一会儿后回答。<br/>“没了。对于这种疑难杂症，能研究出一种对症药方就不错了，您该庆幸此疾并非无药可救才是。”<br/>“真的没有其他药方吗？”贝西埃看来似乎有些纠结，“医生，实在不好意思，但我麻烦您再想一想……”<br/>“真的没有了，”拉雷略感不耐烦地打断了他，“如果您觉得主动找暗恋对象接吻有些尴尬，那我可以和科维萨尔说一声，让他请求陛下命令你们接吻……”<br/>“但是医生，”贝西埃紧张地说，“我，我，我的暗恋对象……我没有暗恋对象啊。”</p>
<p>皇帝和迪罗克来探望贝西埃时，军帐门口的花瓣已经堆了半法尺高。<br/>“多谢陛下来看我，”贝西埃连忙从床上坐起，“但我没啥事，拉雷言过其实了。”<br/>“我听拉雷说了，不找到那个人你会一直吐下去，”拿破仑皱眉，“贝西埃，你不要懦弱，要勇于直面内心。告诉我，你暗恋的人究竟是谁？”<br/>“我真的没有，”贝西埃诚恳地说，“陛下不用为我担心。”<br/>“陛下，我想贝西埃元帅自己也不知道他的暗恋对象是谁，”迪罗克柔声道，“不如你命令他的熟人都来和他接个吻吧，这样就万无一失了。”<br/>“别！”贝西埃惊慌地说，“我真的没有暗恋对象！”<br/>“热罗说的有道理，”拿破仑若有所思地看着贝西埃，“我亲爱的贝西埃，你太内敛了，看来我得用外力帮你认清自己的内心。”<br/>“陛下！……唔……”<br/>皇帝蜻蜓点水一般地吻了贝西埃，后者愣愣地看着自己的君主，耳垂忽然开始发烧。<br/>“我就当第一个试水的人吧，”皇帝笑道，“让我们看看拉雷的药方是否有效……”<br/>“咳，咳……”<br/>饶是贝西埃拼命想憋住咳嗽，两片花瓣还是落在了被子上。他尴尬地看着皇帝，不知道该作何表情应对。<br/>“陛下，我想我们误会了，”迪罗克镇定自若地解释道，“贝西埃对你不是暗恋，而是发自心底的明恋，他不是多次用实际行动表达过对你的爱忱吗？”<br/>“原来如此，难怪我的吻无效。”拿破仑点头。</p>
<p>迪罗克单独来探望贝西埃时，军帐门口的花瓣已经堆了一法尺高。<br/>“我的吻也不行。你真的不想让皇帝下那道命令吗？”迪罗克一边叹气，一边顺手扫开落在桌上的花瓣，“陛下的命令可以确保你得到能治病的吻啊。”<br/>“但我不想为了我一个人折腾大家，”贝西埃坚决摇头，“拜托了，热罗，不要告诉若阿基姆，我不想就为了这点事麻烦他从那不勒斯赶来。”<br/>“好吧，我答应你，”迪罗克苦笑道，“但是我说你啊 ，能不能不要老是逃避呢？”<br/>“我没有逃避啊，我是真的没有……”<br/>“你骗不了我，”迪罗克打断了他，“对了，陛下告诉我，他马上就要从西班牙回来了。”</p>
<p>“真恶心。”<br/>拉纳嫌恶地白了地上的花瓣一眼。<br/>贝西埃仍在剧烈咳嗽，他还没来得及问候刚从西班牙战场赶来的战友，对方就已从他身边骑马掠过了。</p>
<p>“花吐症？这什么鬼毛病？”<br/>“是拉雷医生说的，”迪罗克耐心地解释道，“如果不能和暗恋的人接上吻，他会一直吐花瓣。”<br/>“那你赶紧让陛下去找缪拉，”拉纳认真地提议，“妈的，不能再让贝西埃那娘炮到处吐花瓣了，到时候被奥地利佬看见，还要笑话咱们。”<br/>“呃，可是贝西埃说他的暗恋对象不是缪拉，依我看，其实……”<br/>“哎呀热罗，贝西埃脑子搞不清，你也被他传染了吗？”拉纳耸耸肩，“不是你也不是陛下，那肯定是缪拉没跑了。我上次见缪拉时，他还跟我讲他俩当年的故事呢。”</p>
<p>“你没事吧，贝西埃？”皇帝关切地问，“明天你真的可以上战场吗？”<br/>“没问题，陛下……咳，咳……”<br/>贝西埃连忙拂去胸前的花瓣。<br/>“我觉得明天可以派他打头阵，”拉纳嗤笑道，“奥地利佬没见过这种怪病，也许贝西埃元帅先生靠口吐花瓣就能吓退敌人。”<br/>“我劝您不要老是针对我，”贝西埃不悦地反驳，“在战场上我们应该团结一致，这样才能确保陛下取胜。”<br/>“哦，战场上？”拉纳冲贝西埃甩了个眼刀，“说来也怪，战场上我从来找不到您，但我来找陛下商谈军务时，您就要冒出来插嘴。”<br/>“那是自然，我是陛下的近卫军司令，”贝西埃故意用重音强调了近卫军这个词，“我有义务保证陛下的安全……”<br/>拉纳当即冲上来，一把揪住了他的领子。那双棕色眼眸像着了火似的，恶狠狠地盯着他。<br/>“冷静点，让。”皇帝握住拉纳的另一只手，温柔地安抚他。</p>
<p>马尔博一来，贝西埃就知道准没好事——这已经是拉纳派来的第三个副官了。看来那该死的混蛋是存心挑事到底了。<br/>“拉纳元帅命令您，”从马尔博的犹豫神色可以看出，他其实也不想传达这道指令，“命令您别忙着吐花瓣了，赶紧组织兵力冲锋到底，您那点花瓣看来并不能起到吓退奥地利人的作用……”<br/>“这是对元帅下令的方式吗！”贝西埃气得嗓音发抖，“回去告诉你的元帅，他没有权力侮辱我，我要求他给我补偿！”</p>
<p>“我授权拉纳指挥你，你怎么能顶撞他呢？我听说你甚至想找他决斗？你是不是不把我的命令放在眼里？”<br/>皇帝铁青着脸，严厉地注视贝西埃。<br/>“我没有，咳，咳……”贝西埃顾不得擦去嘴角的花瓣，急忙给自己辩解，“是他先侮辱我……”<br/>“我是见您的骑兵游手好闲不务正业，才好心派副官提醒您别忘了自己的职责。”拉纳冷笑道。<br/>“我的骑兵已经尽了全力！你对我的指责不公平，我一直在努力战斗，甚至失去了埃斯巴尼将军……”<br/>“够了！贝西埃，你完全没在反省。你知道在战场上，下级必须绝对服从上级……”<br/>贝西埃遂闭嘴，一边憋咳嗽一边听皇帝训话。<br/>劈头盖脸的一通训斥后，皇帝终于觉得火候够了：“总之，我不希望再出现类似情况。贝西埃，我授权拉纳指挥你，你就得听他的差遣，明白了吗？”<br/>“……是，陛下，咳，咳……”<br/>“嗨，你看你这怪病，”皇帝拍拍贝西埃的后背，“赶紧找到你的暗恋对象，你这几天吐的花瓣都够铺个鲜花地毯了。”</p>
<p>贝西埃想，要是那晚没和拉纳吵架就好了。<br/>马塞纳说的没错，大敌当前，两个元帅却自相残杀，让奥地利佬知道真会笑掉他们的大牙。<br/>更重要的是，要是那晚没吵架，他现在也更有理由进门，而非只能听门口的老掷弹兵谈论拉纳的伤势。<br/>拉纳的副官圣玛尔斯出来时，贝西埃正忙着收拾门口落了一地的花瓣。<br/>“拉纳元帅请您进去。”<br/>圣玛尔斯冲他脱帽行礼。<br/>“别吐床上，”贝西埃刚进门，拉纳立刻警告道，“你离我远点。”<br/>贝西埃搬了把椅子坐下，并且和病床保持一法尺的距离。<br/>“你知道吧，我要死了。”贝西埃入座后，拉纳平静地说。<br/>“你不会死的，”贝西埃慌忙摇头，“陛下已经去请弗兰克了，他是欧洲最好的医生……咳，咳……”<br/>“但愿欧洲最好的医生能治好你这怪病。”拉纳皱眉看着地上凭空多出的花瓣。<br/>“没事我都习惯了，除了打扫起来麻烦点其实也没啥。你好好养伤，弗兰克明天就……”<br/>“听着，反正我都要死了，”拉纳并不理会贝西埃的回答，自顾自说了下去，“所以我决定原谅你。不就是个近卫军司令吗？我不在乎。就算没这头衔，陛下也证明了他更爱我。”<br/>贝西埃一时语塞。良久之后，他微微张嘴，似乎是想说“对不起”，结果只是又咳出了两片花瓣。<br/>“你看你这样子，实在是让我没法信任你的能力，”拉纳露出一副恨铁不成钢的表情，“但没办法，我要走了，只能拜托你继续保护陛下了。”<br/>“嗯。”贝西埃点头。</p>
<p>新一期大军团公报出了，但贝西埃一个字也不想看。他匆匆写完家书，然后带着上校任命状去野战医院找马尔博。<br/>“早安，元帅阁下，”刚做完手术的拉雷医生正用毛巾擦手，“您最近怎么样？咳嗽还严重吗？”<br/>“多谢医生关心，我的花吐症已经好了。”贝西埃礼貌地回答。<br/>“哦，恭喜您找到了自己的暗恋对象。”<br/>“没有。我并没有和任何人接吻，但已经不会再吐花瓣了。”<br/>“那还真是罕见病例哪……”<br/>拉雷若有所思地打量着贝西埃。<br/>贝西埃想了想，没有告诉拉雷自己得出的结论。<br/><strong>当暗恋的人已不在，花吐症也就自行痊愈了。</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>